The present disclosure relates to natural language processing, and more specifically, to natural language processing of textual communications.
The use of text-based communication systems (e.g., email messages, SMS messages, and social-media messaging systems) in the day-to-day lives of the population is increasing. Many users of text-based communication systems may have access to text-based communication capabilities for personal use, employment use, and others at all points throughout the day, every day of the week.